PBA 033j
10:03:50 PM Val: Val curls up in the library with a book on his lap, frowning a little bit! 10:05:14 PM Wynn: Wynn enters, shield on her right arm. 10:06:35 PM Val: Val waves, with about half a smile. 10:06:53 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "Something wrong?" 10:08:14 PM Val: Just trying to work out Draconic etiquette. 10:08:19 PM Val: It's a little bit tricky when you don't have a tail. 10:08:27 PM Wynn: You can ask Iskandar. 10:09:44 PM Val: I should. ... I mean, they express practically everything that way. It's like one without a tail would be almost crippled. 10:10:18 PM Wynn: Planning on conversing with more dragons? 10:10:42 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls a chair up near where he's sitting and starts unstrapping her shield. 10:12:29 PM Val: It seems likely, doesn't it? 10:12:43 PM Val: They're everywhere, they're powerful. 10:12:46 PM Val: They're chatty. 10:12:55 PM Wynn: ...maybe. 10:13:03 PM Val: Some of them are chatty. 10:13:22 PM Wynn: Wynn props her shield up against the chair and sits. 10:14:03 PM Val: The ones unlikely to blast us, generally. 10:14:19 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in carrying a smallish book. She exchanges it for one of the bestiaries and finds a spot to sit. 10:14:20 PM Wynn: Well, the only two I've ever met were. 10:14:40 PM Wynn: ....I guess there were four, but I didn't so much *chat* with the other three. 10:14:46 PM | Edited 10:14:51 PM Val: ((She's met more than two. ... yes.)) 10:14:54 PM Val: No? 10:14:58 PM Val: Val waves at Nilani. 10:15:08 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "Tried to intimidate them, actually." 10:15:20 PM Nilani: Nilani waves back. 10:15:34 PM Wynn: ...I didn't know they were dragons at the time. 10:15:41 PM Wynn: They laughed at me. 10:16:22 PM Val: ... well, that's better than, say, eating you, I suppose. 10:16:50 PM Wynn: Well one of them wanted to adopt me. And Janis. 10:17:28 PM Val: All things considered it's better to be condescended to by a dragon than eaten by one. 10:18:09 PM Wynn: I just got done talking to Quintilian about a council. Would you be interested? 10:19:16 PM Val: I think I'll pass. ... but it's a good idea. 10:19:30 PM Wynn: Really? I thought you'd be all over it. 10:20:14 PM Val: Lacking a position gives you some deniability. 10:20:23 PM Iskandar: Iskandar walks in, whistling with a book tucked under his shoulder. 10:20:34 PM Wynn: Deniability? 10:21:36 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at Iskandar. 10:21:46 PM Val: There are a lot of times when a leader can't be seen assisting someone for political reasons. 10:21:53 PM Val: Val waves at Isk. 10:21:59 PM Iskandar: Iskandar waves at folks. 10:22:07 PM Wynn: Wynn nods at him. 10:22:11 PM Val: Iskandar, I was wondering if you could tell me what dragons without tails do. 10:25:27 PM Val: Since it's used to communicate so much. 10:26:52 PM Iskandar: We don't communicate as dragons anymore, obviously. We settle for lesser languages. Why? 10:28:36 PM Val: Trying to perfect my Draconic. 10:29:16 PM Iskandar: You'd have to be a dragon for that. Or stick to communicating through writing. 10:30:39 PM Iskandar: There are a few different variants on draconic. There's true draconic, which is how dragons in dragon form talk to each other. Then there's lesser draconic. Which is a language we developed to communicate with le-- non-dragons. 10:30:42 PM Val: Well, yes, I suppose "perfecting" was the wrong word. 10:32:00 PM Val: Singing in Draconic is incredibly difficult. You have to practically dislocate your jaw. 10:33:53 PM Iskandar: I wouldn't know, I'm not terribly musical. Dragonform or not. 10:35:07 PM Val: You should learn; I think you'd be good at it if you tried. 10:36:46 PM Iskandar: Of course I would. 10:37:24 PM Wynn: Oh, Valerian, apparently Aziz is a tailor and is itching to do something useful if you were still looking to improve your wardrobe. I mentioned you might be interested. 10:38:31 PM Val: Val brightens a bit. 10:38:36 PM Val: That *would* be extremely helpful. 10:38:50 PM Val: I've never been entirely of the opinion that clothes make the man but they do matter in some cases. 10:39:39 PM Wynn: I think I can appreciate the thought.... though I'm more of the armor type. 10:39:57 PM Wynn: Perceptions, right? 10:40:17 PM Val: Right, exactly. 10:40:29 PM Val: There are some cases where I'd like to be considerably less... affluent looking. 10:41:00 PM Val: And others where I'm not nearly splendid enough. ... draconic diplomacy is generally done entirely naked, which must simplify things. 10:41:24 PM Wynn: ...don't think they make pants that big. 10:42:09 PM Val: Ha. 10:42:13 PM Val: Probably not. 10:42:21 PM Val: Though they *do* have to factor the hoards in. 10:42:30 PM Val: Most of their negotiations ultimately revolve around that, I think. 10:42:47 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Iskandar. 10:43:00 PM Iskandar: Hoards are important. 10:43:07 PM Val: It's cultural. 10:43:24 PM Val: Like us and knives, Meneluininese and hotdish. 10:43:40 PM Wynn: Just remembering the fit Iskandar threw when he realized he didn't have it anymore. 10:44:07 PM Val: ... some of them go mad when that happens. 10:44:10 PM Iskandar: It's a devastating loss. But it's still there. 10:44:12 PM Wynn: Well. What are Isanyans known for then? 10:44:29 PM Val: Being either desperately poor or embarassingly wealthy. 10:45:29 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little but nods. "I'll give you that." 10:46:34 PM Val: ... also, thinking bribery is part of doing business. 10:46:53 PM Val: Corruption, though honestly, I don't think it's *quite* as bad as the reputation anymore. 10:47:12 PM Wynn: Hmm. Never experienced that personally. I have heard terrible stories about corruption though. 10:47:49 PM Val: Generally, the best thing to do is find out what they like and bring a gift. 10:50:09 PM Val: That's mostly business people, though. 10:50:12 PM Val: Not paladins. 10:50:25 PM Wynn: No, I'd think not. 10:50:35 PM Val: Not dragons and not ... agents? Nilani, remind me what you call yourself. 10:53:04 PM Wynn: I'd think dragons would be partial to a gift if their hoards are so important. 10:53:25 PM Val: Usually, I think so. 10:53:32 PM Val: ... they're not good at *giving* gifts, though. 10:53:46 PM Wynn: Selfish? 10:53:53 PM Val: So much so that if they *do* give you something, it's extremely meaningful. 10:54:00 PM Val: ... it's more like obsessive disorder, really. 10:54:15 PM Val: The hoard becomes part of the identity, so giving part of it up is almost painful. 10:54:19 PM Iskandar: There is a dragon in the room. 10:54:32 PM Val: Yes, I'd expect you to correct me if any of this is wrong. 10:54:43 PM Nilani: ...infiltrators? 10:56:26 PM Val: Isn't that what those ... things that attacked Wynn are? 10:56:59 PM Wynn: That's what Nation called it. 10:58:49 PM | Edited 10:59:34 PM Nilani: Yes, but the Church doesn't know that a significant portion of their members apparently share their designation with a type of skeleton-replacing chest-burster. 10:59:17 PM Wynn: Wynn absently rubs her chest/shoulder. 10:59:26 PM Iskandar: Pretty sure it was a word before the Neogi appropriated the name for their monsters. 11:00:29 PM Wynn: ...church? 11:01:56 PM Nilani: You ever hear of the church of Visha and the Triad? 11:02:24 PM Wynn: ....no, I don't think I have. 11:05:46 PM Nilani: It's a pretty nice place, just stay out of the blue wing. 11:06:12 PM Val: Interesting and worrying. 11:06:18 PM Wynn: ...so you're some kind of religious servant? 11:07:18 PM Nilani: Some of us see it that way, but a great deal of us most certainly do not. 11:07:34 PM Wynn: Which are you? 11:12:29 PM Iskandar: Iskandar yawns. 11:12:36 PM Iskandar: Well. I'm off to bed. 11:12:40 PM Wynn: Good night. 11:13:04 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods and heads out! 11:14:16 PM Nilani: Eh. If one of them would ask, I would help. Otherwise it was just a place to stay and a group to back me up. None of the four asked. 11:16:27 PM Val: Val waves. 11:17:39 PM Wynn: These are gods? Why would you think they would ask? Gods don't usually do such a thing. 11:20:51 PM Val: Depends on the god, really. 11:21:49 PM Nilani: Oh, Visha adores meddling. You'll find out just how much, if you ever visit Sonalin. Also, the Triad aren't strictly gods. They seem to be sort of on the lower end of the demigodhood power scale. 11:22:26 PM Wynn: Hmm. 11:24:17 PM | Edited 11:24:49 PM Nilani: Ytora rarely leaves her library, Tondaran is usually stalking around the red wing, and... nobody's really seen the third one, though the others insist that she's around there somehere. 11:24:41 PM Wynn: Huh. 11:25:31 PM Val: I try to stay away from gods usually. They're not always predictable or safe. 11:26:02 PM Wynn: Depends on the god. 11:27:33 PM Val: True. 11:28:28 PM Wynn: Well... Fred has his charm now... and we know this isn't our plane since it has two suns. I wonder if we shouldn't just have Nation jump again tomorrow. 11:31:48 PM Val: Val nods. 11:31:51 PM Val: Keep looking for home? 11:31:59 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 11:34:15 PM Wynn: I'm sure you'd like to return. 11:35:41 PM Val: Somewhat, yes. 11:36:44 PM Wynn: Get back to your family and your knify diplomacy. 11:36:48 PM Wynn: Wynn grins slightly. 11:37:57 PM Val: I like it here. 11:38:14 PM Val: My more... onerous duties... are over, and only the interesting ones are left. 11:38:33 PM Wynn: Here? What "onerous" duties? 11:39:13 PM Val: Val shrugs. 11:39:15 PM Val: Long-term stuff. 11:39:46 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "Deflection? Really?" 11:42:03 PM Val: ... uh, well. 11:42:23 PM Val: Getting engaged, playing host when my parents aren't around, running things. 11:42:58 PM Wynn: I thought you meant duties here. ...wait. You're engaged? 11:43:36 PM Val: No. 11:43:38 PM Val: Which is my point. 11:45:02 PM Wynn: I'm not sure I'm undersanding. 11:45:30 PM Val: If I went back, I'd have to get engaged. Again. 11:45:45 PM Wynn: Because you have been? 11:47:07 PM Val: Sure. 11:47:09 PM Val: Couple of times. 11:47:30 PM Wynn: .......but not married? 11:48:11 PM Val: No! Gods no. 11:48:25 PM Wynn: ...isn't that kind of what happens after engagement? 11:48:31 PM Val: Usually. 11:49:11 PM Wynn: Then what happened? 11:51:34 PM Val: Well, my parents called the first couple of them off. 11:51:54 PM Val: And I ... managed to get out of the last one. 11:52:23 PM Wynn: But there's nobody waiting for you now. ...right? 11:55:03 PM Val: No fiancee, no. 11:55:05 PM Val: Definitely not. 11:56:07 PM Wynn: ....ok. 11:56:51 PM Val: I would have mentioned that. 11:56:57 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 11:57:51 PM Val: ... these things, they come with the title, you know? Responsibilities you can't ignore. 11:58:03 PM Wynn: So what happens when you get home? 11:58:10 PM Val: I'm not sure. 11:58:16 PM Val: It depends on what happened in the meanwhile. 11:59:11 PM Wynn: You know I wouldn't ever stand between you and your duty, right? Even if you wanted me to. 11:59:42 PM Val: There's *always* an alternative to *that* kind of duty. AM Val: There is. Really. If I didn't think that I'd be married. AM Wynn: I'll take your word for it. AM Val: ... people should be so much more than marriage-bait. Pieces on a chessboard. AM Wynn: Political motivations, I assume? AM Val: Yeah. AM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Not sure what else there is to say about it then." AM Val: ... not much. But *I've* never gotten engaged. ... dated some, but not very much. AM Wynn: You mean without being forced into it. AM Val: Val nods. AM Val: I was always busy. AM Val: Always work to do. AM | Edited 12:09:38 AM Wynn: I get that. AM Val: Managing the estates, if nothing else. AM Wynn: I guess half-elves are a little different, but aren't you a little young to be handling all that? AM Val: Well, as the official heir I can do a lot of things that only my parents can do besides me. AM Wynn: Who's next in line? AM Val: My cousin, Elizende. She's not very interested. AM Wynn: Are you? AM Val: What? AM | Edited 12:15:47 AM Wynn: Interested. AM Val: ... well, I have to be, don't I? AM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little. "I suppose so." AM Val: It never really was a question I could ask. AM Wynn: Wynn nods. AM Val: I'm the only child. AM Val: It's just... expected. It's what you do. AM Wynn: I understand. AM Wynn: Can I admit that I'm glad I didn't have to end this before it really started? AM Wynn: I'll try not to skip ahead to the end and what will inevitably happen when you return home. AM Val: We don't know what will happen when I get home. AM Wynn: Sure we do. You'll have to go be the heir. AM Val: That can mean any number of things, though. AM Val: We have land in a lot of places, and we're always trying to acquire more. AM Val: I don't need to be tied to a particular location, in other words. AM Wynn: ...I see. AM Wynn: Well... first we need to find a cure for the curse and find home.... and then if this is still working, we can worry about it then. AM Val: Val nods. AM Val: My parents spend a lot of time at the lake house anyway. AM Wynn: Did you see them much? AM Val: Fair amount, fair amount. AM Wynn: Wynn stretches a bit. "It's getting late. I should probably get some rest." AM Val: Val nods. AM Val: ... me too, probably. AM Val: Val stands up. AM Wynn: Wynn stands, considers him for a moment, then leans over and kisses him! AM Wynn: Wynn smiles. “Good night, Valerian.” AM Val: Val kisses her back, and also smiles. AM Val: Goodnight, Wynn. AM Wynn: Wynn takes her shield and goes to bed.